The Yokai Love Story
by A final light
Summary: What would the life of Tsukune be like if instead of meeting a vampire on his way to school he meets a certian succubus. TsukunexKurumu Pair
1. Chapter 1

The Yokai Love Story

* * *

><p>Tsukune Aono. Tsukune was a regular young 15 year old boy who can't manage to get into private school because his grades were below average. He had almost given up hope and planned on getting a job until he could get into school. His parent's came into his room and showed a flyer to him and told him he had been accepted to a private school despite his grades. He could tell how happy they were considering they were quite literally dancing around the room.<p>

He lived in what could be described as a normal town in Japan. Nothing too exciting ever really happened in the city. He was by no means popular, most of his old friends went on to the same private schools together so he suddenly found himself friendless, other than his cousin who was close to his age. He hoped he would be able to meet some new friends quickly at his new school.

* * *

><p>A few days later<p>

* * *

><p>"Today was the day" Tsukune thought as he stood in his main room with his luggage near the door. His parents and cousin were there saying their goodbyes and wishing him good luck. It was a Monday and normally it was common for him to hate Mondays because it meant the weekend was over and school would start, but today he felt strangely optimistic and excited.<p>

When the clock hit seven twenty nine in the morning Tsukune grabbed his bags and waited for the bus that would take him to school to arrive. His parents told him to vist when he could and take care of himself. His cousin on the other hand punched his shoulder and told him not to screw up his chance, in a loving way of course.

It was seven thirty on the dot when the bus pulled up. The bus was an older model painted a faded white color. It could hold people thirty people or so and from what he could tell no one else was on the bus.

He put his suitcases on the bus and waved again to his parents. He adjusted his luggage in the seat next to him and leaned against the window in the middle of the bus. When he stole a glance at the bus driver he seemed like an average bus driver other than his clothes seemed, just like the bus, a little outdated.

"How long will it take to get there?" He asked the bus driver after a few minutes of watching the buildings and houses pass by.

"Hmm about three hours I would imagine." The bus driver said in a tone that made him uncomfortable for some reason, but he brushed it off and stared back out at the passing landscape. For a while it was city, houses and buildings were everywhere along with people. Then they finally made it to the countryside where there was beautiful plant life and nature. They still passed the occasional person or field of livestock.

* * *

><p>The three hours seemed to have passed quickly. He looked at the front of the bus and saw a tunnel just ahead. Figuring that he must be near the school he started to gather his stuff and failed to notice the strange dim lights on the sides of the tunnel. They were on the other side of the tunnel by the time he had gathered his thing and the bus came to stop.<p>

"We are here. Good luck Tsukune. The school is just down the road." The bus driver said.

He got of the bus and saw a cliff over the sea, it was only once the bus pulled away and he turned around that he noticed the scary looking forest in front of him.

"Had the bus driver made a mistake?" He thought as he stared at the withered forest, then he heard a bell.

_Crap! _

He didn't want to be late on the first day even though he didn't want to go in the forest. Regardless he had walk ahead and started along the path. It was a few minutes of walking through the dense forest when he heard a sound. It sounded like… yelling?

He looked around trying to find the source of the sound and then.

_Thump._

Next thing he knew he was flat on his stomach and it felt like something was on his back, only it was a someone.

"Ahhh ehh.. that was no fun." Said a female voice.

He rolled over and looked at the girl on top of him. 'She was beautiful' he thought. Her hair was bright blue, her smile was adorable, but what really caught his attention were her eyes. They were a golden amber color and seemed almost like they were moving, trying to slowly draw him in.

"Ar… Are you okay?" Tsukune finally managed to ask.

"Huh.. oh.. oh my gosh I'm sorry I was flying along and there was this talking bat and t-" The blue haired girl spoke quickly and then stopped and stared at him.

"It's fine, I'm just glad your okay" he smiled at her.

Was it his imagination or was she blushing a bit?

After a little bit of awkward silence Tsukune stood up and offered his hand to help the girl up.

She took his hand and he helped her up. She looked at him with her big eyes and again he though he saw her cheeks turn slightly pink.

"Anyway I gotta get to class, this is my first year and I don't want to be late to class on the first day" Tsukune said smiling.

"Cool! I'm this is my first year too. What class are you in?" She asked returning the smile.

"Lets see" Tsukune said rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper "I'm in… class 1-2."

"Really? Me too that's awesome! Maybe it's fate." She said and smiled.

Just then another bell rang in the distance.

_Crap!_

The girl grabbed his hand and pull him behind her, and then stopped for a second looked back at him.

"By the way my name is Kurumu."

"I'm Tsukune. Nice to meet you."

Kurumu, huh. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad school after all.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Hey everyone this is my second fan fic attempt. Rosario + Vampire is another of my favorites by far. While I like the moka x tsukune pair, I personally prefer kurumu. As before I welcome all comment for loving and criticizing. I hope to continue improving and making your reading experience better.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Exercise was not one of Tsukune's favorite things by any means. But running was ones of the things he could do pretty well. In middle school he had to learn how to run fast because he was always being picked on. So the pace he ran with Kurumu hardly tired him at all, yet she wasn't even breaking a sweat. They kept running hoping they would get to the school before class started. After another three minutes of running Tsukune was wondering if they would ever get to the school. He found his mind starting to wander with ideas of what the school would be like. Unfortunatly he was so distracted he failed to hear Kurumu tell him to stop in time.<p>

_Thump._

This seems familiar. He thought as he lay on the ground once again.

"Owwwie" He heard a high pitched voice say.

Like before he looked at the person currently sitting next to him. She was incredibly cute.

Her eyes were a misty green color and her skin was a soft pale color which made the pink tint in her cheeks stand out. What he found interesting was her hair was pink, which was the second person with odd colored hair.

"Are you okay?" he asked the cute girl.

"Yeah sorry, I was hungry and didn't look where I was going… mmm you smell so good" she said getting closer to him with a strange look in her eyes that made him nervous.

"What are yo-"

"Capuu~" she said as she bit his neck and drank some of his blood.

"Ahhhhh! My blood!"

"Hey what are you doing to him?" A very annoyed looking Kurumu said to the pink haired girl.

"Oh sorry I was just really hungry. Do you not like vampires?" She said swaying back and forth while twirling her skirt.

"Is she serious?" he thought.

"Well vampires are different like everyone else right? So I don't mind."

"Eh they are okay I guess." Kurumu said reluctantly agreeing with Tsukune.

"Yay!" The pink vampire girl yelled hugging both of them.

Tsukune laughed while Kurumu tried to act like she was annoyed, even though she had a hint of a smile on her lips.

"This new girl was pretty cute, but then again Kurumu was also really pretty, not to mention she had a kind heart, even though she pretended she didn't like the vampire girl.

"Oh my name is Moka" The pink haired girl said with a smile.

"I'm Tsukune and this is my friend Kurumu" He replied.

"Nice to meet you both, I hope we can be friends" Moka said in her bubbly way.

Kurumu sighed and said "Well we better get to class or we will be late."

* * *

><p>The group of three hurried the rest of the way until they saw the school. It was like an old Victorian style mansion, very common in the West but not very common here in Japan. After looking it over for a minute or two, taking in the long white spires along the railways and the V-shaped arches above the windows, Kurumu dragged them inside the impressive building and they looked for their classes.<p>

Once inside they noticed there were still students walking along the odd shaped blue and white tiles.

Then came a collective, _Whew_.

Much to their surprise they managed to make it just before the bell rang to class 1-2. The teacher seemed nice and told them to take their seats. They sat in the back of the classroom, Kurumu in the corner, with Tsukune in front of her, and Moka to her side. Tsukune couldn't help but smile. The sun was bright and joyful, the teacher was friendly and two of the most attractive girls in school were his friends. Life was finally turning around for him.

"Alright class welcome to your first year at Yokai Academy. I'm your teacher for this year Miss Nekonome. As you know this a school for monster. While humans control almost all of the world for us demons to survive we must learn to blend in so rule one is you must stay in human for except for special circumstances."

"Yep school for monsters." Tsukune though and smiled.

"**...**"

"_Huhhh_?" He said and jumped up from his seat.

When he realized everyone was staring at him he sat back down and looked terrified.

"And the second rule is you should reveal your true identity to anyone else." Continued the teacher.

"That's stupid if we see a human why not just kill them, that's what I would do" said the grotesque looking guy next to Tsukune, while sticking his abnormally long tongue out looking and glancing over at him.

"Let's see your name is Siazo right?" Miss Nekonome said though at that point he had pretty much tuned everything out.

Needless to say Tsukune was in disbelief. Was everyone at this school really a monster? Miss Nekonome, even Kurumu and Moka?

"Are you okay Tsukune?" He heard behind him.

Kurumu was looking worried. He hadn't noticed his fists were clenched and he was bending his book.

"Uhh… yeah I'm just not feeling well" he lied to comfort her.

She still looked a bit concerned but he was dealing with too much. He was desperate for class to end.

* * *

><p>After class they made their way into the hall where it seemed like everyone was staring at him. Well, they were mostly staring at the two gorgeous girls walking with him, but to him it felt like they were all looking at him.<p>

"Monsters. All of them." He thought looking at the other students.

He was already moving before he caught up with his body. He was sprinting down the hallways, dodging people as he went. He went right out the front door and straight into the woods.

He _had_ to get out of here.

* * *

><p>It was about two hours later when he decided to go back. He was far from his home, way farther than the three hours that he thought they went. The bus only came once a month he saw when he got off the bus and saw the schedule.<p>

He started walking back when he heard shouting near by. He ran over to the source of the sound and when he arrived he couldn't quite process what was happening. Moka was laying by a tree as if she were throw, and a huge ugly monster was approaching Kurumu. The monster was grey and packed with hardened tissue and had a long tounge.

Without thinking he ran over and spread his arms in front of Kurumu facing the monster.

Wack.

Then darkness came over him as his vision faded and the muffled sounds of yelling went deaf on his ears.

* * *

><p>"Ugh…" Tsukune said as he slowly allowed light to creep into his eyes.<p>

"Tsukune!" he heard two voices say at the same time.

He looked over and saw Moka smiling seeing that he was okay and Kurumu who was holding his hand and… crying?

"Where… Where am I?" he hoarsely said taking the time to look around the white room with curtains around the bed.

"Your in the infirmary, when you stood up too Saizo he smack you across the head and into a tree. You should have seen what Kurumu did to him after that. He shouldn't bother us for a long time" Moka said.

"I was so worried, you were so brave, stupid, but brave" she said wiping her moist eyes and smiling at him.

Did she really care about him this much?

After that the nurse looked him over and released him with only minor bruises.

He walked out with Moka and Kurumu. This was a very weird and scary place, but he had friends who care about him and needed him, he couldn't just leave them. Maybe he was just a human but he couldn't let stop him.

"I might not be here long so I should just enjoy the time I have here, I'll wait a month and then decide, besides what's the worst that could happen, he got his ass kicked by a troll thing, it can't much worse." He thought optimistically.

With that he headed home.

"Home" he thought "and what a strange new home it was."

* * *

><p><strong>An: Hello again friends and fans. I'm happy to present chapter 2. I tried to stay as close to the real story as possible but also make the changes that <em>might<em> occur due to the meeting of kurumu. Hope you all enjoy. I should put chapter 3 out within a day or two.**


	3. Chapter 3

A week later

* * *

><p>The grades at the school were updated at the end of each week. To display the grades there was a immense board outside with the rank of where the student placed in comparison to the others. From looking at the board Tsukune could see there were about three-hundred students so, about a hundred per year he figured. It didn't take long to find his name on the board; sadly he was slightly near the end. Ranked at one hundred and sixty two; it wasn't terrible. He assumed some monsters aren't very intelligent, thinking back to his encounter with Saizo in the forest.<p>

He decided to look for his friends rankings, so he stared at the front of the board. Moka Akashiya: Rank five.

"Geezz" he whispered under his breath.

It seemed Moka was a lot smarter than she led on to be. That was not what he was expecting at all. He would make sure to give her more credit from now on.

Next he looked for Kurumu's ranking. After going through the majority of the board again he found her. Kurumu Kurono: Rank one hundred and seventy eight.

"Yahooohoo!" A loud familiar holler came from behind him.

Kurumu strolled up and wrapped her arms over his shoulders and let them rest loosely on his chest from behind him.

"Look at that! We are close in our ranks" she said seemingly very satisfied with herself.

"Yeah… heh.. heh.." Tsukune said a little uncomfortable with Kurumu holding on to him like she was. It wasn't that he didn't like her but rather, he was embarrassed and not to mention he still didn't know what kind of monster she was, hopefully not something scary.

Just then Moka came walking up coming out of the building and over to where they were standing. Not to his surprise almost everyone stared after her until she came over and hugged Tsukune and Kurumu, then everyone looked like they were going to murder him.

"Hey the grades! How did you guys do?" Moka said beaming in her normal childlike manor.

"Eh we did okay I guess, I saw you were ranked at five" Tsukune said.

"Oh yeah, studying is pretty easy for me"

In close proximity to the group was a young looking girl in a strange outfit. She was wearing a hat that he saw wizards wearing on t.v. shows back home. In her hand was a wand as well in the shape of a heart.

Around her three guys approached her and starting talking to her. They didn't seem particularly friendly, especially the middle one. All of a sudden giant tubs fell out of the sky and hit them on the heads. The guy in the middle got up and turned his hand into a claw and started to swing his hand, only somehow Moka had gotten in front of the girl. The guy stopped and Moka told them not to hit girls. The group of guys started to look uncomfortable and left.

* * *

><p>Later in the cafeteria Tsukune got his food, which he discovered his second day was normal food despite being at a monster school. As he went to sit down he saw Kurumu, Moka, and the young magical looking girl who introduced herself as Yukari Sendo, who happened to be the topped ranked student in the whole school, sitting at a table. As he got there he heard the Yukari yell:<p>

"I love you Moka!"

She jumped across the table and start groping Moka's chest. Kurumu looked supprised as well as Moka, Tsukune on the of hand had blood coming from his nose and fell over.

* * *

><p>After Tsukune finished cleaning his face in bathroom he came out and saw Yukari still attached to Moka's chest.<p>

"How long are you planning on doing that?" Tsukune asked seemingly annoyed.

"What do you care? Moka is gona be mine anyway" She said to him in a very childish way, then she let go of Moka and pulled out her wand. She chanted some kind of spell and all sorts of cleaning supplies started attacking him.

"What is this?" he yelled while trying to fight off the killer brooms, brushes, and pans that were trying to destroy him.

"It's magic of course, I'm a witch" Yukari proudly.

Magic? What else could there be? He thought.

"Oww oww owwie!"

* * *

><p>After the spell expired and the cleaning supplies stopped beating him, he went to the nurse and Kurumu accompanied him.<p>

Tsukune was to busy looking at his cuts and wounds to notice Kurumu with a smile sprouting along her lips, likely related to the fact they were alone.

"Hey Tsukune, now that we are alone can I talk to you about something?" Kurumu said in a calm, almost nervous manner.

"Sure, of course Kurumu, what's up?" He said.

"Well the thing is I… I kinda decided I want you to be my Mate of Fate." She said looking and the ground and everywhere except at him and fidgeting a lot.

"Huh? What's that?" Tsukune obliviously asked.

"You see among us succubus we have a Mate of Fate, which is basically the person who is most important to us. They are the person that we eventually want to marry. But of course it can start off as just friends!" She explained and quickly added the last part. She seemed really genuine with most of her normal flirting and teasing gone.

Succubus… he thought So that's what she was.

So she really did care about him a lot. He thought as he reflected on when she had been crying after he ended up in the nurses the last time.

"Hmm, well Kurumu I'm glad you shared this with me and…" He started to say, then out of nowhere.

Whack!

For some reason his own fist punched his face causing him to fall backward against the pillow.

"Tsukune what's wrong?" Kurumu asked confused and worried.

"I.. I don't know.." he said and then he reached out and stared to grope Kurumu's large chest.

Tsukne's face was beat red as he tried to stop by was unable to control his body.

So soft… He thought in the darker part of his mind.

"Oh Tsukune... I had no idea you were so bold" Kurumu said in a teasing way while giggling with a smirk on her face as her regular personality returned.

Just then the door opened and Moka came into the room. They both looked over at the door.

"Tsukune I finally managed to get rid of Yukari and…" She stopped mid sentence and stared at both of them.

"No Moka it's not how it looks! I can't control my body!" He yelled desperately trying to stop.

"Hahahaha I got you!" They all heard a voice say and looked outside and saw Yukari laughing.

"Heh... heh... oppps" she said rubbing her head.

* * *

><p>Later when everything was figured out they all moved to their classroom.<p>

"Please do something about her. I'm angry now!" Tsukune said.

"I didn't really mind though" Kurumu said smiling with a blush.

"We can't just let her keeping doing this, for Yukari's sake we have to teaching she can't keep messing with people. Yukari if you keep pranking people will leave you and eventually you gona be alone." Tsukune said.

"That's fine! I've been alone from the start anyway." She said with sad eyes.

"Yukari…" Tsukune said feeling bad.

Whack. Bonk. Bang!

Using her magic, Yukari made a tea pot, a pan, and a huge tube fall on his head.

"Haha I tricked you!" she happy said and ran off laughing

"Get back here!" Tsukune yelled after her.

"Tsukune calm down" Moka said.

"She can't keeping doing this, besides you're the one that needs to leave her alone."

"I can't just leave her like this" Moka said and ran after her.

"As expected of a witch, she is unaffected even if everyone hates her" Kurumu said in a calm tone.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Tsukune asked.

"Well witches have always been persecuted by monsters and humans. Monsters don't like them because they aren't really monsters. Humans also treated them horrible and hunted them because of their powers and fear of them. They have been the outcasts." Kurumu explained.

Tsukune stared at the empty classroom.

"She's just like me…" He thought.

"Come on Kurumu let's go find them."

Then they ran out of the room to go find Yukari and Moka hoping to find them quickly.

* * *

><p>They went into the woods to look for them. Kurumu fly above the trees and said she spotted them near the lake. He ran to find them and when he saw the shore of the lake he also saw Moka and Yukari fighting three lizard men. Yukari was currently biting the tail of one of them so Tsukune ran to help her. The lizard man being bitten turned around to attack Yukari with his claws but Tsukune grabbed her and protected her while the lizard's claws cut his back.<p>

"What? You're here too…" Yukari said.

"I'm sorry about before, I know what it's like to be lonely and I don't want you to be lonely." Tsukune replied with a smile.

"No way you're just saying that!" she said acting childishly.

"Ugh…." Tsukune grimaced from the wound on his back.

"What's with all these people? Don't mess with us!" The lizard men yell and ran forward to finish off Tsukune and Yukari.

Swoop!

Tsukune was staring at the ground which was now several feet below while holding on to Yukari.

"Kurumu!" Yukari shouted and when Tsukune looked up he indeed saw the blue haired succubus flying the over next to Moka.

"Thanks Kurumu" Tsukune said once they landed.

"It's no problem if it's for you" Kurum said and hugged him while still flying in the air.

"Where are they all coming from? Well I guess we will just have to eat them all." One of the lizards yelled.

"Bring it on if you dare" Tsukune said.

He was determined to protect his friends but the pain caused him to double over and grabbed Moka's necklace.

Moka suddenly changed into someone much scarier looking. Her hair changed to white and her prescience became heavy and powerful.

"So this is her true form… a legendary vampire" Yukari said.

"Moka's… real form" Tsukune said being the first time so far he had seen her transform.

What cause it? He tried to think when he noticed the rosary in his hand. He figured it must have been the necklace.

"Hey it's against school rules to transform like that!" The lizard men started to complain.

Whooosh.

One of the lizard men was knocked out in a tree from Moka. Kurumu also hit one of the lizard men and wrapped her tail around his neck and threw him up in the tree. Only the leader of the lizard men stood there.

"Your powers are against school rules!" He yelled.

"Oh shut your trap." Moka said and kick his head and he flew into the lake.

"Why did you all come and help me? Even after I did such mean things to you everyone" Yukari said looking at the ground.

"Didn't I tell you already? We all wanted to help you. You're not alone anymore." Tsukune said with a smile while he held on to Kurumu to keep from falling over.

Yukari started to cry from being sad for what she did and happy for her new friends.

* * *

><p>A few days later<p>

* * *

><p>Tsukune was in his classroom talking with Yukari and then she started to hug him, a few moments later Kurumu and Moka opened the door carrying boxes.<p>

"I love Tsukune!" she shouted and kept hugging him.

Both Moka and Kurumu dropped their boxes.

"My classroom was nearby so I wanted to play, and I love Moka and now I love Tsukune. When he saved me and was on top of me after pushing me out of the way it made me feel more mature so I hope he will push me down more" Yukari explained.

"Hey hey we can't do that…" Tsukune said embarrassed.

"That's right Tsukune is mine anyway!" A pouting Moka yelled and started pulling him from the side opposite of Yukari was on.

"Your both wrong" Kurumu said "Tsukune is mine!"

Kurumu rushed forward and grabbed Tsukune and flew out the window.

Kurumu blushed and giggled flying with him in her arms.

Tsukune blushed and laughed also but was more embarrassed.

It was going to be a long year he could tell, but for some reason he didn't seem to mind.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Hey again it's me the talking bat! Okay maybe not. Anyway I did again try to stay fairly true to the story and charactres after factoring in the changes. Like the event in the nurse with kurumu and tsukune, I made it so he finally found out what she was and i changed her from her trying to suduce him to trying to win him over because she is closer with him at this point than she was in the original. I also made her fight one of the lizards so it wasn't just moka, kinda her showing off to him. And I did change the ending so that kurumu got him instead of moka biting him.<strong>

**Anywho I hope you are all enjoying my story so for and I hope to keep hearing everyone love, critisim, and advice. Obviously I can't please everyone or it wouldn't be my story but if you have any questions or suggesitons I would be happy to listen and take them in to consideration.**


End file.
